


Murphy's Revenge

by PFL (msmoat)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These fatal words were uttered by a friend: <em>Does Murphy secretly write B/D slash on the side?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Revenge

“I’m going to kill him.” The door slam and the words came at the same time.

Doyle looked up from the crossword he was struggling with. “What's a five letter word for—”

“Never mind that. I'm going to kill him!”

“So, what else is new?” Doyle tossed the paper onto the table, then picked up his mug. There were no other agents in the rest room. “Who?”

“Murphy. You're going to kill him, too.”

“Well, that's redundant, isn't it?” Doyle sipped his tea and made a face. It had gone cold while he had struggled with the crossword. He stood up to refresh his cup from the pot on the counter. “What's he done now to get up your nose? Or are you just upset because you won't have him helping you to do insane things while my back is turned?”

“You know he left the squad.”

“Yes…” Doyle returned to his chair with two mugs of tea. “Here, maybe this will calm you.”

“Ta. But it won’t.” Bodie tossed a paperback book down on the table in front of Doyle “Get a load of that.”

“What is it?" Doyle picked up the book and frowned at the lurid ad lines on the front and back covers. “‘Shocking excitement’, ‘High pressure espionage!’ What the hell does that even mean? ‘Partners on and off the job’…”

“Just skim it a bit.” Bodie sat down, picked up his tea and drank. He made a face and added more sugar. “Tea's cold.”

“Luke warm.” Doyle paged through the book. “Murphy's drawing on his experiences with the squad, eh? But of course he'll have to ratchet up the excitement. It's not all nuclear bombs and— Oh, God.”

“Found it, have you?”

“That… That… That's never us?”

“Coping a feel, wrestling through the hallways, gazing into each other's eyes?” Bodie leaned back in his chair.

“We never! Well, almost… I'll kill him.”

“Try page twenty-five.”

Doyle flipped to the page and read out loud: “‘Stay over at mine,’ Duncan suggested casually. ‘We can get an early start in the morning.’ ‘Good idea, Batman,’ Brock replied. As they left the squad room, Brock leaned close and whispered: ‘Get a little recreation in before the op, eh?’ The look Duncan sent his way hit Brock right in his groin. ‘If you're very, very good.’ “\’Aren't I always?’” Doyle looked up at Bodie. “Can we kill him slowly?"

“Very slowly and with great pleasure.”

“Does he think we—?”

“Maybe it's wishful thinking.”

Doyle narrowed his eyes at Bodie. “Or maybe you've been indiscreet.”

“Why me? I'm not the one sending looks right to my groin!”

“No, you just feel me up every chance you get.” Doyle returned to flipping through the book.

“Well, that's just— I did that long before— Dammit, is that what they all think?”

Doyle's attention was still on the book. “They won't tell us if they do—they know we'd kill 'em.”

“That didn't stop Murphy.”

“Well no one will believe— Oh, God.”

“What?”

“I knew it was you!” Doyle thrust the book at Bodie. “Read that!”

Bodie read the indicated passage. “I never! I didn't…how'd he know?”

“You're telling me he just happened to guess that you'd want to try—”

“Er, Ray?”

“We'll have to kill everyone who reads this book now. What?”

Bodie handed the book back to him. “Read a bit further.”

Doyle looked at him suspiciously, but did as he asked. There was a long silence. 

“You know,” Bodie said, “before I found out about the book, I was coming to tell you we've been dismissed for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, yeah?” Doyle was preoccupied.

“Yeah.”

Doyle stood, tucked the book into his pocket. “Let's go home.”

“Do a little research?”

Doyle patted the book in his pocket. “Fact checking, yeah.” He lead the way to his door. “Who'd've thought it of Murph?”

Bodie brushed his hand over Doyle's arse. “We might need to thank him before we kill him.”

Doyle paused at the door. “He might write a second book, if we let him. He’s an inventive lad.”

Bodie smiled.

END  
October 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Norfolkdumpling for the prompt. Blame her. *g*


End file.
